


Segunda oportunidad

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él tratará de olvidar su pasado, pero lo que no sabe es que ayudará a olvidar el pasado cruel de alguien más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segunda oportunidad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. El anime es propiedad de Toei Animation.
> 
> Nota: Regreso a mi fandom tan querido, aunque estoy un poco oxidada. Espero les guste.
> 
> Advertencia: OC desde el tercero capítulo. Pero por mientras no. Y disculpen si los personajes salen muy OOC.

Después de un año de que sus almas fueran liberadas y resucitaran por los dioses, a súplicas de la generosa diosa Atena, nada fue igual. Es cierto que habían recuperado sus armaduras doradas pero las relaciones entre ellos se perdieron. La poca o casi nula confianza que se tenían se perdió.

Apenas si se dirigían la palabra, ya no entrenaban juntos los doce caballeros. Si no fuera por que su deber es proteger a Atena, cada uno se hubiera marchado por su lado. Eran unos completos extraños. La vida en el Santuario después de la guerra contra Hades se volvió dura.

Sentado en unas grandes rocas, miraba con tranquilidad la luna llena. Esa noche era esplendorosa, el clima se había refrescado un poco, así que aprovechó para salir a despejarse. Todavía no creía que estuviera vivo, él ya se había hecho a la idea de que pasaría todo la eternidad en el Hades. Él ya había perdido toda esperanza, sin embargo, él se preguntaba si los demás también lo habían hecho.

Todavía se lamentaba y se sentía mal por lo que le hizo a Aioros. Su mejor amigo. Como pudo ser tan tonto para creer todo eso. Despreció a su amigo y lo hirió de muerte, si tan sólo pudiera cambiar el pasado. El santo de Sagitario ya lo había perdonado, también Aioria, y eso lo reconfortaba un poco. Pero eso no lo dejaba tranquilo. Su corazón todavía sentía aquella tristeza y soledad que no lo dejaba vivir en paz. Ni siquiera el gran y cálido cosmos de la Diosa de la Sabiduría lo aliviaba.

Volteó rápidamente cuando un poderoso cosmos se acercó a él. Ya sabía de quién se trataba, así que no dijo nada.

-Veo que no puedes dormir, ¿te pasa algo que quieras contarme, Shura?- Le preguntó la persona de cabellos castaños, le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda, como si tratara de animarlo.

-No, Aioros.

-Te conozco, Shura, y se que te pasa algo ¿quieres contármelo, amigo?

Y con esa palabra, el santo de Capricornio sintió que la sangre le hervía. ¿Cómo podía ser que actuara como si nada? Le molestaba que Aioros actuara así, como si todo lo que pasó fuera un simple sueño.

Shura se levantó y quedó frente al castaño, lo tomó por la camisa azul que llevaba puesta y lo acercó a él. Su cara reflejaba un enfado total. El silencio se hizo, la tensión se respiraba en el aire. Sagitario mantenía la miraba neutral y fija hacia su amigo. Entendía que Shura pasaba por un momento difícil, pero trataría de ayudarlo en lo que fuera, pues ya había perdonado todo.

-¿Quieres saber que me pasa? Me enfada saber que piensas que todo lo que pasó se ha olvidado, que esto no te afecte en nada y…

-Te equivocas, Shura. Esto si me afectó, y más de lo que tú piensas. Me separé de mi hermano y lo que era peor, me reprochó que fuera un traidor, siendo que eso no era cierto. Yo ya olvidé todo…

-Pero yo no…

Y el silencio se hizo. El de cabellos azabaches soltó a Sagitario lentamente. Él sólo miraba a Shura sin poderle decir algo apropiado en ese momento, quería decirle que ya todo estaba bien entre todos y que no se tenía que atormentar por el pasado, sin embargo, su amigo no entendería.

-Creo que necesitas hablar con Atena, ella tendrá una respuesta a tu agobio.- Y le dio un abrazo a Shura, creía que era lo que más necesitaba, Capricornio le regresó el abrazo y lo deshizo lentamente, pues necesitaba regresar a su templo.

Al llegar al décimo templo, contempló la gran estatua de Atena entregándole Excálibur al caballero de Capricornio. Por un momento recordó la hermosa sonrisa de Atena que le dedicó a él cuando regresaron todos a la vida.

Fue directo a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Se propuso que por la mañana hablaría con la Diosa, como le recomendó Aioros.

Era mediodía y el calor de Atenas ya no se soportaba. Pero eso no impedía que los caballeros de la restaurada orden de Atena entrenaran. Aunque ya no hubiera ningún peligro, no podían perder el ritmo y dejar desprotegido el Santuario.

Unos pasos retumbaban por todo los aposentos donde la Diosa estaba. Ella miraba con tranquilidad a la persona que venía a hablar con ella. Sentía la tristeza que embargaba al caballero y que necesitaba su ayuda lo más pronto posible, pues para eso estaba ella para proteger y ayudar a los humanos.

El caballero se paró frente a Saori, bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto y se arrodilló, con sólo una rodilla en el suelo.

-Buenas días, Atena.- Saludó el caballero de Capricornio con mucho respeto.

-Igualmente, Shura de Capricornio, mi caballero más fiel entre los santos de Oro.

Y ahí Shura sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, él ya no se consideraba el más fiel, por todo lo que había hecho. Ya no se sentía digno de tal título. Atena sentada en el gran trono rojo, con sus hermosas joyas que adornaban su cabello color lila y su cuello, le daba un toque místico y elegante.

-Yo… ya no se qué hacer.- Uno de los hombres más fuertes, confesándole todo su sentir a la mujer, a la diosa que más quería y protegía, por ella dio y daría la vida cuantas veces sea necesario.

-Entiendo tu sentir. Piensas que no debiste regresar a la vida por los pecados que cometiste en el pasado. Yo te digo que te equivocas, todo quedó atrás, deberías de vivir en el presente.- Su voz sonaba tan cálida, que reconfortó a Shura un poco.

-Pero mi señora…- Y se quedó sin palabras cuando la miró directo a sus ojos. Recordó el momento cuando la Diosa se sacrificó por el bien de la humanidad y derrotar a Hades.

Atena se levantó de su trono con mucha elegancia, se dirigió con pasos firmes a donde Capricornio se encontraba. Él se paró instintivamente, quedó helado cuando la joven lo abrazó. La fragancia de ella inundó todos sus sentidos, dio gracias a los dioses que no llevaba la armadura, pues eso la hubiera lastimado.

Deshicieron el abrazo y la joven regresó a su lugar, le dedicó una sonrisa a Shura, de esas que muy pocos han visto.

-Tendrás que hacer lo que tu mente diga, pero sólo harás caso a lo que tu corazón dicte.

Y con esas palabras, el alma de Shura tomó una decisión, una que había pensado desde hace mucho, pero que por temor a que no fuera lo correcto, no la había realizado. Atena le devolvió la confianza que había perdido, pero Aioros lo ayudó a salir un poco de ese abismo en el que encontraba.

-Entonces… regresaré al principio de todo. A donde mi sueño y mi deber de protegerla dando mi vida comenzó.

* * *

 _**Continuará…** _


End file.
